


Perception

by Celinarose



Series: Frost and Flame [19]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy reconciles with an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perception

"You could try." The Doctor challenges.  
Missy frowns in confusion, then turns around, finding her prisoner had escaped.  
When she turns back to the Doctor, he is grinning smugly.  
"Perception filter." He says.  
"Exactly." She replies.  
The Doctor's eyes widen in shock, as the image of the Timelady in front of him fades away. A screeching of engines makes him instinctively look for his own TARDIS. He relaxes slightly, seeing his own Type 40 parked in its place. His confusion returns when he realises that Missy had obtained her own Time machine.  
___  
The woman clothed in blacked descends down some familiar stairs, to an old dusty room. She uncovers the face of her once friend and lover, the only person to ever truly understand her, despite being human.  
She opens the cold freezer, and lays a hand on the cold face, before leaning over to touch her lips to his.  
As the regenerations faded from her body, the blood ran in his, warming the man who had remained cold for too long.  
"Hello, Jim."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning this for a long time. The return of Jim. In case it was confusing, Martha and Molly got away using a perception filter when Missy wasn't looking, but Missy too got away using a perception filter and a hologram. Hope you liked it! Please review!:)


End file.
